La boîte de Pandore
by VirgileD
Summary: La voix le ramena des années en arrière. Une voix au timbre fantomatique, tant elle s’égarait au cœur d’un passé lointain, alors que leurs souvenirs s’effilochaient au milieu de leurs cauchemars. [DannyOC]
1. Prologue

Prologue

La lumière du néon vacillait et ses éclairs aveuglaient l'œil qui cherchait la présence hypothétique d'une disparue. L'éclairage ne résista que quelques instants supplémentaires, avant de déclarer forfait, dans un dernier souffle agonisant. La salle, plongée dans le noir, se parait de formes angoissantes.

Le bruit assourdissant d'une barre de fer qui tombe contre le sol tétanisa les oreilles aux aguets. L'homme ajusta sa prise sur la crosse de son arme mais celle-ci lui était inutile : les ténèbres engloutissaient la moindre lueur qui s'échappait de la rue voisine.

Une respiration à peine audible, de l'autre côté de la pièce, confirma les soupçons du jeune enquêteur : il n'était pas seul.

- Tu as changé, _petit frère_.

La voix ramena le propriétaire du pistolet des années en arrière. Une voix au timbre fantomatique, tant elle s'égarait au cœur d'un passé lointain. Les deux occupants de ce hangar désaffecté et miteux se connaissaient, alors que leurs souvenirs s'effilochaient au milieu de leurs cauchemars.

Frère et sœur.

Aucun lien de sang ne les enchaînait l'un à l'autre. Et pourtant, une adolescence commune ; élevés ensemble. Comme _frère_ et _sœur_.

Le « petit frère » hoqueta et son arme à feu dégringola. Il avait quatorze ans, à nouveau, et son nom était Daniel Alvarez.


	2. Le Vice

**Le Vice**

- Tu rentres directement après les cours. Si tu es retardé, pour n'importe quel motif, tu nous préviens immédiatement. Cette maison n'est pas une auberge et on n'y entre pas et on n'y sort pas quand on le désire.

L'adolescent gardait le silence sous cette avalanche de recommandations, faussement indifférent à ce que Mattew Kelly lui disait. La femme de celui-ci, Suzanne, aventura un sourire dans la direction du nouveau venu et murmura :

- Sois le bienvenu chez toi, Daniel.

Et elle approcha une main amicale vers son épaule. L'enfant se déroba et le sourire de la mère d'accueil se fana. Son mari prit le relais, conciliant, soudain :

- Je te conduis à ta chambre. Viens, Daniel.

Toujours muet, le jeune garçon se raccrocha à la poignée de sa valise, comme un noyé à sa planche de salut. Une planche bien maigre qui ne contenait que peu d'objets personnels. Les marches qui menaient à l'étage grinçaient sous les souliers usés de Danny et il détesta d'emblée cette musique discordante. La porte de sa chambre, blanche, s'ouvrait sur une pièce lumineuse, malgré l'hiver qui obscurcissait le ciel. Deux fenêtres accrochaient le tableau charmant d'un jardin enneigé. A côté de l'une d'elles, une étagère vide et un bureau, qui attendaient qu'on les remplisse. Le lit, recouvert d'un édredon épais, se collait au mur, pour offrir le plus d'espace possible.

- Je te laisse t'installer. Nous soupons à 18 h 30. Sois prêt.

Dès que le battant se referma, le masque neutre que l'adolescent portait se craquela, jusqu'à disparaître. Son assurance le déserta si rapidement qu'il s'écroula, les genoux ancrés dans le sol. Il rampa et se hissa sur sa couche. Roulé en boule, il tremblait et pleurait. Cette fois, il était vraiment seul, catapulté au cœur d'une ville gigantesque dont il ignorait tout.

Bien plus tard, alors que la nuit tombait déjà, Danny se redressa, vidé de chaque larme, de chaque étincelle de courage. Il se refusait à ranger les quelques vêtements et les babioles qu'il avait amenés avec lui, se persuadant que ce déménagement n'était que temporaire. Rafie serait bientôt libre et il retournait avec lui, à Hialeah.

Des coups enthousiastes percutèrent la porte de sa chambre et il sursauta. Une minuscule fillette s'invita et le dévisagea sans vergogne.

- Sors d'ici, siffla Danny. Tu n'as rien à faire là.

- Elena ?

Une adolescente entra à son tour. Elle plongea l'azur de son regard dans l'ambre de celui de Danny et lui présenta une main polie :

- Bonjour. Je suis Corentine. Et toi, tu dois être Daniel. Mattew et Suzanne nous ont dit que tu arriverais aujourd'hui.

Danny se désintéressa des doigts tendus, espérant retrouver sa solitude. Les manières policées de la jeune fille le rebutaient et l'envie de la mettre dehors, avec un bon coup de pied dans les fesses, le titillait.

- Je veux être seul, grogna-t-il.

- On mange bientôt, annonça la gamine, le menton relevé en signe de bravade.

- Viens, Elena, chuchota Corentine. Laissons-le tranquille.

La jeune fille accusa Danny, de sa pupille céruléenne, alors qu'elle refermait le battant derrière elle.

_m;m;m;m;m;m;m;_

Cette condamnation muette le hantait encore, bien des années plus tard, alors que Danny devenait un homme et que son destin se traçait petit à petit. Aujourd'hui, les accents qui s'évadaient des lèvres invisibles chantaient la même mélodie aux notes réprobatrices.

- Corentine ? souffla-t-il, retrouvant enfin l'usage de la parole.

Il fouillait dans sa veste, à la recherche de sa lampe de poche. Un peu de lumière le rassurerait.

- Tu te souviens de moi ? s'étonna la voix dépouillée de silhouette.

- Q… que fais-tu ici ?

Il ne répondrait pas à sa question. Oui, il se souvenait du juge de ses quatorze ans. Elle l'avait tellement malmené qu'il tremblait encore de ses blâmes répétés. Elle l'avait longuement toisé, du haut de ses treize années d'enfant choyée, de prodige encensé. Il revoyait ses mains élégantes effleurer les touches du piano à queue qui ornait le salon des Kelly, ses longs cheveux auburn lui cachant la moitié du visage.

Une allumette qu'on frotte craqua et, un bref instant, une figure pâle s'encadra dans la lueur dansante de la flamme. Danny s'approcha mais le petit morceau de bois s'était consumé avant qu'il n'atteigne sa cible. A nouveau plongé au cœur des ténèbres, il se mordit les lèvres, jusqu'au sang. Qu'il regrettait que Martin ou Vivian ne l'ait pas accompagné.

- Je me rappelle que tu titubais, quand tu marchais, murmura Corentine, sans heurt.

Ses paroles piquaient, aussi sûrement que le dard d'une guêpe, et faisaient mal. Elles remuaient sans complaisance la fange grotesque de leur enfance.

- Que fais-tu ici ? répéta l'agent du FBI.

Il s'agrippait à cette phrase, pathétique et embourbé. Il avait peur. Peur que tout revienne à la surface, tel un spectre malfaisant. Elle ne devrait pas se trouver là. Elle n'en avait pas le droit. Elle appartenait à ses cauchemars, uniquement.

- Je ne sais pas, finit-elle par avouer.

- D… de quoi ?

- Tu m'as demandé ce que je faisais là. Je ne sais pas.

Confus, sans repère auquel s'accrocher, Danny avait l'impression de sombrer. Il pouvait gérer ça. Il avait digéré le retour de Rafie dans sa vie ; il était même parvenu à assimiler l'échec de son frère, lorsqu'il était retourné en prison, un an après le début de sa liberté conditionnelle. Ce coup du destin ne représentait qu'une étape supplémentaire, un caillou à éviter sur son chemin personnel de la rédemption.

- Sortons d'ici, décida-t-il.

Sa voix sonnait avec plus d'assurance que l'instant précédent et il respirait normalement. Il tendit le bras vers Corentine et sa main entra en contact avec son poignet. Il la tira vers lui et il tâtonna, à la recherche de la porte d'entrée.

La lumière crue du lampadaire qui donnait dans la rue les aveugla une seconde et la jeune femme se frotta les paupières. Elle mâchonna entre ses dents :

- Tu as oublié ton arme à l'intérieur, Daniel.

Il détestait qu'on l'appelle ainsi. Ce prénom était mort, en même temps que celui qu'il avait été. Mais elle avait raison, évidemment. Cette éternelle suffisance le rendait dingue, au même titre que ses œillades dures et inquisitrices.

Danny lui tourna le dos et s'engouffra dans le hangar obscur.

_m;m;m;m;m;m;_

La première nuit qu'il passa à New York, Danny quitta la maison, par l'une des fenêtres de sa chambre. Dès que ses pieds touchèrent le sol gelé, il regretta de ne pas posséder de vêtements plus chauds. Noël approchait à grands pas et le froid de Brooklyn piquait bien plus que celui de la Floride.

Un peu désorienté, l'adolescent ne savait quelle direction prendre. Il ne connaissait même pas la rue où l'assistante sociale l'avait parqué. Aussi, il avança, un peu au hasard des avenues et des ruelles. Il finit par atterrir devant un nightshop et y pénétra, non sans avoir assuré ses arrières. Il emporta à la caisse un pack de six bières et attendit que le vendeur le totalise. Celui-ci avait l'air suspicieux et il ouvrit la bouche pour réclamer sa carte d'identité. Danny le devança :

- C'est mon père qui m'envoie. Il est dans la voiture, là.

Et il désigna une vieille Cadillac, de l'autre côté de la rue. A son bord somnolait un chauffeur, plongé dans le noir.

- Tu ne devrais pas être au lit, à cette heure ? s'inquiéta le marchand.

Le jeune garçon haussa les épaules, indifférent, et paya les cannettes, avec les derniers dollars nichés dans ses poches. Il franchissait à peine les portes de la boutique que la première gorgée coulait au fond de sa gorge. Il l'attendait depuis longtemps, ce réconfort douillet. S'enfonçant au cœur d'une venelle sombre, l'adolescent se laissa glisser contre le mur, entamant une autre bière. Et encore une autre. Jusqu'à ce que sa conscience s'évanouisse et qu'il oublie ce qu'il faisait là et les raisons de sa venue.

- Eh ! Mon gars ! Tu vas bien ?

Danny sursauta, alors qu'un homme lui secouait l'épaule sans délicatesse. Il se réveillait d'un songe ouaté, peuplé de ses rires et de ceux de Rafie. Il avait froid, maintenant, et un mal de crâne lui brouillait la vue.

- Tu vas bien, mon grand ?

Le type se pencha vers lui et Danny remarqua l'insigne épinglé à sa chemise. Il s'agissait d'un policier et quand celui-ci comprit que l'adolescent avait bu, son inquiétude se mua en mépris.

- Lève-toi, je t'embarque. Et je convoquerai tes parents.

Danny se retint de hurler que ses parents à lui étaient morts, qu'ils l'avaient abandonné et que personne – absolument personne – ne viendrait le chercher.

Le temps de réaliser qu'il ne se trouvait plus dans la ruelle, il était assis face au flic, au poste de police. Le gamin soutint le regard scrutateur et garda effrontément le silence.

- Quel est le numéro de téléphone de ta maison ? demanda finalement le représentant de l'ordre.

- Aucune idée.

Danny s'étonnait lui-même de son arrogance. Il avait passé les trois dernières années à tenter d'échapper aux policiers et, le soir même où il débarquait à New York, il se faisait pincer.

- Très bien. Quel est ton nom ?

- Aucune idée, répéta-t-il.

Les lèvres de l'agent se pincèrent et Danny lisait la colère au fond de ses yeux. Mais l'alcool ingurgité le grisait et lui donnait l'illusion d'être tout puissant.

- Reste là.

L'homme disparut dans une autre pièce et revint quelques secondes plus tard, accompagné d'un autre inspecteur. Ce dernier tenait une photo et il étudia tranquillement son visage. Sous cet examen, les oreilles de Danny s'enflammèrent et il baissa les paupières, mal à l'aise.

- Oui, c'est lui.

- Tu t'appelles Daniel Alvarez ? questionna à nouveau le flic qui l'avait repêché dans la rue.

- Aucune idée, se borna à répondre l'adolescent.

- Ta famille est très inquiète pour toi, Daniel, reprit le deuxième enquêteur.

- Ce n'est pas ma famille.

La révolte couvait sous le murmure et Danny se redressa, prêt à s'enfuir. Mais les policiers étaient plus vifs que lui et ils le contraignirent à se rasseoir.

- On va te ramener chez toi.

_m;m;m;m;m;_

Quand Danny sortit du hangar désaffecté, Corentine avait disparu. Ses yeux fouillèrent les moindres zones d'ombre mais elle ne s'y trouvait pas. C'est avec soulagement qu'il entendit son téléphone portable sonner.

- Taylor.

- Danny ? C'est Vivian. Tu as trouvé quelque chose ?

- Non, rien du tout. Je rentre au bureau.

Ses collègues l'attendaient, aussi dépités que lui. La piste de John McFarrell se refroidissait de plus en plus et ils n'avaient aucune idée d'où chercher. L'homme avait été vu pour la dernière fois par sa sœur, la veille au soir, trente-trois heures après que sa femme ait signalé sa disparition.

- On est en train de le perdre, souffla Martin.

Samantha se frottait les yeux, épuisée et découragée. Ils en avaient appris très peu sur McFarrell, ce qui rendait leur travail d'autant plus difficile. Le quinquagénaire paraissait sans histoire et il avait une vie sociale très limitée. Il ne sortait de chez lui que pour rendre visite à sa sœur, enfermée dans un asile depuis des années, et aller à son travail : un boulot de professeur de piano, au cœur d'une banlieue chic. Ses élèves l'adoraient et ses collègues du conservatoire le portaient en haute estime. Sa femme assurait évidemment qu'il était sans histoire et, à force de gratter son passé et ses habitudes, les agents du FBI ne pouvaient qu'en convenir.

- On reprend l'enquête depuis le début. Danny, parle-moi de sa famille.

Le jeune homme s'extirpa difficilement de ses pensées, encore entièrement plongé au milieu des yeux de Corentine. Il s'y noyait avec trop de facilités mais ne parvenait pas à regagner la surface.

- Il a une sœur, Candice McFarrell, internée depuis vingt ans pour paranoïa aigue et troubles obsessionnels du comportement. Leurs parents sont morts à quelques mois d'intervalle, quand il avait 27 ans. Le père, d'un cancer généralisé, et la mère a fait une dépression qui s'est soldée d'un suicide par médicaments.

- Et sa femme ? demanda le patron, incisif.

Sam prit le relais :

- Ils sont mariés depuis 23 ans et n'ont pas d'enfant. Lisa nous a confié qu'elle ne pouvait pas en avoir. Ils sont heureux en ménage et ont très peu d'amis.

- Repliés sur leur propre couple, compléta Vivian.

- Son emploi du temps des deux dernières semaines.

- Conservatoire. Sa sœur. La maison. Même chose pour tous les autres jours, soupira Elena.

Elle grignotait des sucreries, pour calmer ses nerfs, tant l'enquête piétinait. Danny essaya de chasser ce souvenir-là de sa mémoire.

- Vu pour la dernière fois avec sa sœur, hier à 19H30, après les heures de visite, renseigna Jack. Ce qu'il ne fait jamais. Et on le recherchait déjà à ce moment-là.

- Aucun retrait d'argent depuis sa disparition, ni de contact téléphonique, avec qui que ce soit. Cet homme ne veut pas être retrouvé, conclut Martin. Et on ignore pourquoi.

- Rien dans son comportement ne présageait ça. Et personne de suspect ou d'étranger ne l'a approché.

Danny se passa une main lasse dans les cheveux, pour se concentrer sur les paroles de ses collègues. Il murmura :

- Peut-être disait-il adieu à sa sœur. Peut-être qu'il est parti de son plein gré, là où le soleil brille tous les jours de l'année.

- Impossible, le contredit Samantha, la voix cassante. On vient de le dire, Danny ! Ses comptes en banque n'ont pas bougé d'un iota. Je penche pour un enlèvement.

- Mais alors, pourquoi n'y a-t-il pas eu de demande de rançon ? Et que faisait-il au centre psychiatrique ? s'étonna Vivian.

- Très bien ! se décida finalement Jack. Danny, Vivian, vous allez voir la sœur et essayez de lui tirer quelque chose. Elle peut sans doute nous aider. Martin, tu viens avec moi : on retourne interroger Lisa McFarrell. Elle doit nous cacher quelque chose. Sam, tu reprends tous les appels téléphoniques qu'il a reçus et qu'il a passés. Elena, tu l'aides.

Chacun ayant une nouvelle tâche à accomplir, le bureau reprit une ambiance feutrée. Danny enfila sa veste et Vivian lui chipa ses clefs.

- Je conduis.

Le ton de la femme ne permettait aucune contestation et le jeune homme lui céda le volant de sa propre voiture. Tandis qu'elle incrustait le 4X4 au milieu de la circulation new-yorkaise, Vivian jeta une œillade inquiète vers Danny qui regardait par la fenêtre. Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes de garder le silence, surtout lorsqu'ils étaient sur une affaire aussi délicate. Depuis son retour du Bronx, il semblait ailleurs, en dedans de lui-même. Et ce n'était jamais une bonne chose.

- Tu as quelque à me dire ? tenta-t-elle.

- Pardon ? dit-il, surpris. Non, non, tout va bien.

La réponse préférée de Danny Taylor. Elle l'avait entendue mille fois, si pas plus. Et elle ne lui convenait jamais parce qu'elle sonnait faux.

- Il s'est passé quelque chose, tout à l'heure ?

Le jeune agent tourna la tête vers elle, sur la défensive. Il se refermait comme une huître et sa voix devint agressive quand il répondit :

- Non, rien du tout. Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ?

Vivian attendit d'être à un feu rouge avant de capturer le regard de son coéquipier. Ses pupilles se dilataient sous le coup de la colère et leur contour se noircissait.

- Ne te braque pas, Danny. Je te trouve distrait, voilà tout. Et je m'interrogeais.

Les mâchoires durcies, il siffla :

- Tu ne devrais pas. Il n'y avait rien dans ce hangar et cela m'a mis de mauvaise humeur.

Vivian n'insista pas. Danny reprit sa contemplation monotone du paysage urbain. Ils n'échangèrent plus un mot, jusqu'à leur arrivée à l'asile. Ils se garèrent dans la rue, en face de l'entrée et Danny sauta hors de la voiture, comme s'il avait le diable à ses trousses. Il balaya l'avenue d'un regard vague et achoppa l'enseigne lumineuse d'un café. L'envie de prendre un verre le tenaillait, comme chaque jour. A chaque heure. Mais cette fois, s'il avait été seul, peut-être aurait-il cédé à la tentation. Les paroles de Corentine lui tambourinaient les tempes :

« Je me rappelle que tu titubais, quand tu marchais ».

Que faisait-elle là-bas ?

Danny se redressa et suivit Vivian qui pénétrait déjà dans l'enceinte du centre. Il rajusta sa cravate, de façon automatique. Peut-être parlerait-il à Elena, ce soir.


End file.
